


Extra Sweetner

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Biting, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Plot What Plot, So much kissing, banghimup, bap nsfw, blowjob, bottom jongup, double creampie, like once tho, mild scratching, straight up porn, switch himchan, top yongguk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: After delivering drinks to his hyungs-and everyone else-Jongup finds himself propositioned by Himchan and Yongguk. It would be so easy to say no, but he didn't really want to. With the empty dorm, the two elders knew they could have the younger member any way they wished, especially sandwiched between them.





	Extra Sweetner

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

Jongup’s laugh as Yongguk and him walked into the dorm. They had gone out for drinks and brought some back for the others. They had joked most of the whole trip there and back, having walked to kill time on this lazy day. On the way in, they’d stopped by Daehyun and Zelo’s space, handing over their drinks.  
Holding the tray, Yongguk closed the door with a foot and Jongup reached behind him to make sure it was locked. Both men kicked off their shoes, nudging them into the correct place before heading to the kitchen.  
“I wonder where he wandered to.” Jongup said, arching to glance into the empty living room. Youngjae had said he would shower, so the sounds of running water didn’t belong to Himchan.  
“Probably outside in the back. Maybe… There or in his room.” Yongguk said as he sipped his own drink. The weather was nice out, so there was a chance that the male had gone out.  
Jongup snagged Himchan’s drink and turned, nearly running into Youngjae as the male shot into the kitchen.  
“Hey, you’re back!” He rushed to the drinks and Yongguk leaned away, pointing to which was Young’s. The male plucked his drink and spun around Yongguk on his way to the front door.  
“Where you going?” Yongguk asked, Jongup heading to peer out the window and see if he could spot Himchan in the back.   
“Out with a friend. I’ll be back later!” Youngjae slipped his shoes on and skipped out the door with a wave. Jongup smiled, chuckling low as he left the window alone and headed to the bedroom where Himchan likely was.  
His socked feet whispered almost lovingly as he came up to the door. Knocking, hand full of drink, he waited.  
“Come in!” Came a response and Jongup turned the handle and came in. It wasn’t the first time he had came into the room, so he headed straight for the bed which Himchan was lounging on.  
“Hey. They had the one you wanted.” Jongup handed the cup over and Himchan sat up, smiling. He reached for it and brought the item to his mouth, sipping happily.  
“Mm, almond.” Jongup curled his nose a little, the freckle scrunching. “Did I hear YoungJae sprint off?” He stood up and Jongup took a step back to allow room for the male to place the cup on is side table.  
“Yeah, he grabbed and ran. To a friends, he said.” Jongup turned to head out, thinking about his own drink but Himchan stopped him, hand on an arm.  
“Hey, thank you.” He smiled sweetly and leaned forward, grazing a kiss to Jongup’s cheek.  
“No problem. Yong and I were headed that way.” Jongup blinked, surprised. A sound drew his attention and he glanced behind him, seeing Yongguk walk into the doorway. He smiled and thrust a hand into his pocket, leaning against the doorway. Jongup suddenly had a feeling of being trapped, but he didn’t feel panicked. Maybe they had one of their ridiculous tickle parties planned.  
“But it was sweet of you.” Himchan murmured, not backing off. Jongup turned just in time to get Himchans mouth on his own. Surprised, he jerked away and reached our, placing a hand on Himchans chest.  
“Sorry, I didn’t think you would–”  
“It’s okay.” Himchan assured him, reaching up to grab Jongup’s jaw and bringing the male back over. Blinking, Jongup allowed it and felt those lips cover his own once more.  
The kiss was slow, nice, and Jongup sank into it. He hasn’t expected it, or ever allowed himself to think about them, but here he was. Touching carefully a little farther down Himchans chest, he pulled back and frowned, trying to look over his shoulder but Himchan still held his jaw.  
“What about… Yongguk…?” He inquired half-heartedly, feeling Himchan slide his mouth down and kiss along his jaw.  
“What about me?” Yongguk rumbled, coming up and appearing in Jongup’s view. Surprised, a constant thing at the moment apparently, Jongup just stared. He was usually a very personal man so when Yongguk reached up, touching up under the hem of a sweatshirt, Jongup flushed and nudged his hand away.  
“You want him to stop?” Himchan asked, mouth close to an ear. Jongup gasped lightly, a curious slap of arousal shooting up his spine.  
“The…. The door…?” He couldn’t exactly think straight but he didn’t want someone coming in.  
“We’re alone in the apartment.” Himchan assured Jongup but Yongguk pulled away, heading over to the open doorway.  
“I got you.” The door clicked shut and he snapped the lock into place, coming back over with a coy grin. It was one of his more attractive expressions and Jongup felt light headed.  
“Better?” Himchan nibbled along that jaw and Jongup, the shorter of both men, tilted his head back and breathed out a noisy groan.  
“I take that as a yes.” Yongguk murmured and the two chuckled. Hands returned to Jongup’s flesh under his sweatshirt and they weren’t pushed away this time. Jongup glided a hand back up Himchans chest and over to Yongguks arm, body arching to the rough digits that pressed up to his ribs.  
Strong fingers pushed Jongup’s face over and Himchan latched their mouths together once more. The shorted male felt his eyes flutter closed, sinking into whatever this was. The thought of leaving the room didn’t even exist in the same universe.  
The thick, wet muscle that proded at Jongup’s lips was given entrance and suddenly, he could taste the almond latte. Thrusting his own tongue forward, he moaned and wiggled, fingers curling into that shirt and pulling their mouths harder together.  
Yongguk scratched nails gently down the flesh he could reach, hooking into jeans and tugging. His nose touched Jongup'a cheek and Himchan broke their kiss, Yongguk pushing forward and shoving his own tongue against them both before he kissed Himchan.  
Jongup opened his eyes to watch the two of them kiss, Yongguk deep into it as Himchan watched Jongup from the corner of his eye. The hand at his jaw brought him over and Jongup went freely, heart hammering. The thought of tasting Yongguk, of being pulled into this, had his heart unsure if he should panic or just jump head first. His mind couldn’t decide, either.  
Noses touching, Yongguk turned to kiss Jongup and it was overwhelming. The man poured himself into the shorter male and it felt like nothing else in the world existed. That was, until Himchan dove his hands down and pulled on that sweatshirt.  
Without having thought about it, Jongup found himself standing shirtless in Himchans room. There had been a shirt with the sweatshirt but Himchan had apparently removed both with one go.  
The older two males stared at Jongup, almost like they were waiting for a response. Blinking, Jongup slid his tongue over his glossy bottom lip and reached forward. His hand hooked the edge of Yongguk’s pants and he tugged. Both men surged forward and hands were everywhere.  
Jongup could barely think past the heavy breathing, the hands letting and groping. He was moved, feet shuffling, while his mouth was filled with a tongue that tasted suspiciously lake caramel: Yongguk.  
Pushed, he ended up falling straight back onto the bed. Panicked, he had broken from both males but he was given no recovery as they descended upon him. Mouths cracked into his and he groaned, arching off the bed as someone pushed a knee between his thighs.  
Jongup watched as Himchan dove down and latched his mouth to ribs, Yongguk ducking his head down to taste at his throat. Jongup reached down, grabbing the hem of Yongguks shirt and pulled. Smirking, the male pulled back and allowed Jongup to strip it from him. He ground his knee upward, shocking a moaning gasp right out of Jongup as the thigh rubbed along his hardening cock.  
“Oh, he trembled. That was nice.” Himchan commented and Jongup flushed a little more than the heated color of his face currently had.  
The two elder men shifted, meeting at Jongup’s abdomen to kiss one another. Himchan ended up shirtless as well, Yongguk playfully flinging it away. Jongup smiled, watching them, and reached down to slide fingers through Himchans hair. He gained a look from them both, smiles and encouraging groans letting the younger know he was wanted here, in this space.  
Jongup pushed up to his elbows and pulled Himchan up. Their mouths met and Jongup nudged, pushing until Himchan was on his back. yongguk had a nice hold on the younger mans pants so his hips barely moved but he leaned and kissed Himchan into the bed. They groaned into each others mouths before Jongup trailed his mouth down. That bare torso simply begged for an assault so he gave it. Hands sank into his hair as he latched onto flesh. He practically devoured the man, encouraged by the hands tugging him into the places Himchan wanted to be given attention.  
While he was busy with Himchan, Jongup felt Yongguk attack their pants. Hips raised, he allowed his pants to be tugged down. The chilly air on his cock had him groan, kneading one hand into Himchans chest as the other thrust back and snatched onto Yongguks arm.  
“So hard, Jong… You like this?” Yongguk teased, going for his own pants. The two leaned to look down at Jongup’s twitching member, body now bare as the pants had stripped boxers and socks.  
“I do…” Jongup admitted softly, head neck arching as Himchan tugged on his hair.  
“Mmm, good thing we’re far from done.” Yongguk winked, pushing his pants down and showing the two watching how he practically pounced our of his pants, the length of him impressive and needy. “Himchan… Is next.” The way his eyes hardened, glancing between the two, had Jongup literally whimper.  
Jongup took those words as an order. Turning back to his elder, he bowed back down to slide his mouth over that flesh. The lower muscles of that abdomen fluttered against his mouth, knocking his chin, as he dove further down. By the time he licked and kissed right above jeans, Himchan was breathing hard. Yongguk pulled back to allow Jongup to turn and use both hands to undo those pants. Hips bucked upwards towards his face while Yongguk grabbed his backside and spread his cheeks. A him of appreciation had him flush up hard, ducking his face to a hip.  
“You’re naked between the two of us,” Himchan spoke the words, voice heavy. “There nothing to be shy of.” Jongup nodded and glanced backward to Yongguk who was smiling, face close to his ass. Teeth flashed and he bit, causing Jongup to yelp and jerk forward. They chuckled and Jongup joined them when he gained his air back.  
Himchan didn’t last long with pants now that Jongup was face-to-face with those hips. Fabric kissed skin as it was peeled off and tossed aside. Yongguk peppered quick kisses to Jongup when the male stood, reaching around to turn that face towards his and above his tongue back down the mans throat. Jongup moaned, feeling Himchan shift on the bed.  
On his knees, held so strongly from behind like this, Jongup could do nothing when Himchan turned all of his attention to the mans crotch.  
Warm, gentle hands slid up bare thighs before they touched Jongup’s cock. He bucked but went nowhere. Mouth occupied, he couldn’t look down but he knew exactly what it was when something wet and hot wrapped around him. He moaned hard, hand sinking into hair as Himchan slid him further into that mouth.  
Yongguk smiled, scratching a hit down Jongup’s chest, noses bumping roughly while they kissed.  
“Where’s the lube?” Yongguk asked, driving Jongup out of his deep, deep hole of pleasure. The heat slipped off of him and he gasped, sensation suddenly brought down to a low.  
“Under the pillow.” Himchan went to grab it, bringing it back while Yongguk rolled his nose back and forth in Eskimo kisses. Taking it, Yongguk kept it close but had no intention of using it this exact moment.  
“Jongup….” Yongguk purred, watching as the male in question appeared almost dizzy with pleasure.  
“Mm?”  
“Show me how good your mouth is…” Himchan reached up and helped lead the younger down to the bed again. Glazed eyes looked from the two older males and Jongup purred happily when it finally connected.  
He pulled Himchan with him as he went up to Yongguks crotch. On his knees, he was at their mercy. Mouths hot and tongue wet, the two men dove into practical worship over Yongguks cock. A hand sank into both their hairs, keeping them there as they licked and mouthed up the leathery flesh. Jongup was the first to rake the tip into his mouth, gaining a Buck of hips. Himchan licked down the sided as Jongup bobbed up and down. The moment he pulled off, Himchan hungrily copied and sank down on the hard length.  
It only lasted a few moments before Yongguk got only mildly rough. He pulled Himchan up, pressing their mouths together before shoving him backwards. Himchan landed and sigfled to his back. Jongup pulled away, watching as Yongguk spread strong thighs and pushed between them. He handed over the lube when Yongguk motioned for it.  
Watching, Jongup witnessed Yongguk devouring Himchans mouth as he applied lube to himself and that backside. For some reason, Jongup realized just then that this wasn’t these two guys’ first time together.  
Shifting, he watched as Yongguk started to penetrate the other male. It was an erotic sight that only had him push a hand down and stroke himself a little. Himchan moaned hard, arching at the stretch given to his body.  
Yongguk, hips rolling to glide himself further in inch by inch, motioned Jonguo back over. Wiggling to do as told, Jongup came close and Yongguk latched mouths. They fought each other even as Yongguk bottomed out and then started to thrust. Himchan all but clawed at Jongup’s thigh, grabbing anything close.  
“Come… Come here.” Himchan managed, tugging on Jongup’s thigh. Yongguk let the younger male go, hand gliding down a bare thigh as he watched Jongup be pulled all the way up. As Himchan jerked that whole body with his thrusts, Jongup was positioned to sit right above Himchan. The youngest of the three sank his cock into that mouth and moaned hard, hands winding around thighs to grip that backside. After a few minutes of slow, almost gentle sucking, Jonguo was encouraged to thrust. He watched as his cock slipped into Himchans mouth and it was so good that he could barely see straight.  
The mouth that kissed along his bare hip had him groan, glancing backwards to watch heated eyes stare at him. Smirking, he teased a long thrust of his hips and Yongguk stared at that backside. Jongup had never wanted someone inside of himself so much in his whole life.  
“Your turn.” Came a deep, rumbling voice and Himchan gasped hard around Jongup, feeling Yongguk slide out. Hands grabbed Jongup’s hips and started just pulling him back. Popping out of Himchans mouth, Jongup helped wiggling himself down.  
Legs spread around Himchans hips, Jongup stared down at the male who grinned up at him. Nervously, Jongup licked his lips and Himchan reached up, bringing their faces gently together. The missing that ensued was nice, slow, and loving. Jongup dropped to elbows as he focused his attention on Himchan.  
The lube was cold, but he gasped more from the fingers. They glided over his entrance which was angled perfect for the eldest.  
Himchan refused to let Jongup move, keeping him in the moment of kissing, hands keeping that face hostage. It worked, mostly. When the press of Yongguk started to spread him open, he moaned and lost attention in the kisses. His body tightened, Yongguk caressing sides and hips in an attempt to keep the younger still.  
“Breathe, it’ll be fine.” Himchan murmured, lips moving against Jongup’s. The male nodded and moaned, spine arching as a slippery, hard cock pressed deep. It slid, pulled back, and pushed in on a thrust. He felt spread wide open even as Yongguks hips settled against his backside, cock fully in.  
Groaning, Yongguk leaned down and kissed at a shoulder. Two pairs of eyes sent to look at him and he smiled, teeth showing.  
“I’m all the way.” He said needlessly and Himchan shimmied upwards to lean and kiss those pleased lips.  
“You’re a cat with a canary, sarang.” Yongguk laughed at the words and glanced to Jongup. He winked before leaning up and sliding his hands roughly up and down that bare back before he started to thrust. The length of him touched every part of Jongup that drove him crazy.  
Himchan watched Jongup, watched the way those eyes rolled up into that skull, and grinned. He watched as Yongguk’s thrusts turned so powerful that it moved both of the bodies under him. It was erotic and Jongup clearly couldn’t hold a thought to save his life. Himchan reached down, shifting just right so both of their lengths grazed against each other with each thrust. It only punched out harder moans.  
“He’s on another planet.” Himchan said, gaining no response from Jongup.  
“Good.” The word was more grunt and growl.  
Himchan smiled and started wiggling up, legs gliding over bare ribs. Yongguk caressed flesh as it came into view, appreciating the bodies he had under his control for now. Right before he got too far, Himchan stopped and moved Jongup’s face up toward his.  
“You want me in your mouth? I wanna know how you feel.” Himchan watched that face slowly process the words before nodding.  
“Y-yeah.” Jongup spoke, surprising the other two. Yongguk gifted the younger with a few harder thrusts, slamming a practical about from him. Mouth wide open, his lips grazed over Hinchansflesh as the man moved mostly out from under him.  
The moment Himchans cock was close enough, Jongup pounced on it. His mouth slid over the tip and he sucked it into his warmth. He perched, suckling, driving Himchan mad from second zero. Gasping, nearly fumbling himself, Himchan slowly moved himself to a relaxed position. Jongup, for lack of better words, went to town on that length. He bobbed up and down, he tip gliding a little farther into his throat than Yongguks had. The thrusting behind him helped.  
Yongguk moaned, feeling himself get close. He motioned to Himchan, the man nearly curled around Jongup as he was getting devoured. Blinking, Himchan nodded and groaned, knees rising up as Jongup went even farther down.  
“F-fuck…” Himchan opened his mouth to speak but snarled out a swear word as Jongup snuck a hand up and pressed fingers into that entrance. He threw his head back and nearly fell had Jongup not caught him at the hips.  
“Jongup…” Himchan warned, but the male didn’t let up in the slightest. Himchan, gathering enough mental power for this, groaned and tried again.  
“Jongup, you want Yongguk in you?” The nod of a head had his cock shifting horribly delicious on that throat. “God… Do you… Fuck. You want him to come in you?” Jongup pulled off of the length in his mouth so fast that Himchan whimpered, legs flinching.  
“Yes, fuck yes.” Jongup turned to look over a shoulder at Yongguk who clearly strained with each hard thrust. “Come in me, Yongguk. Fill me u–” his words were cut off, a turned on Himchan grabbing his face and thrusting that mouth back down onto his twitching cock.  
Yongguk was far too close after that and growled low. He stared at Himchan who looked back, watching as those hard thrusts slowed and stopped, whole body tense as he came. Yongguk opened his mouth in silent, intense pleasure. Jongup moaned hard, feeling the pulsing length in his backside, the act making his throat vibrate around the man in his throat.  
Himchan groaned, the intensity of staring at Yongguk as the pleasure forced his eyes to roll upwards enough to bring him close.  
Gasping, Yongguk came back down and watched the two as Himchan pulled that mouth off of his cock. He had been far too close but he wasn’t done yet.  
Yongguk gently pulled out, Jongup panting as he looked back. He watched as the eldest leaned to kiss a hip before giving a gentle pat to a cheek.  
“How’d that feel?” Yongguk asked, grabbing Jongup’s legs and shifting the male around, back to Himchan. Confused, high on need, Jongup went willingly with the prompts.  
“So good…” Yongguk nodded at the distracted tone. Himchan took over, hands moving Jonguo backwards. Jongup glanced back hut saw little to nothing before he was lifted. Legs slid under him and Himchan pulled him into his lap.  
“Spread.” Yongguk commanded, nudging the inside of a knee. Jongup spread his legs rather wide, feeling Himchan’s length prod his backside. “I’m gonna watch him fuck you.”  
Jongup stared at Yongguk’s face as the body under him started to go inside. His abused entrance didn’t want this but the rest of him sis. Groaning hard, he allowed his body to sit back and down, Himchan disappearing into him. Yongguks face was glorious, pleased, and it warmed him.  
Holding himself up just so, he allowed Himchan more than enough room to Buck up into him. Yongguk watched as Jongup’s whole body jerked just as it had when he’d been inside of him. Smiling, Yongguk came up closer and kissed those parted lips. Their mouths moved haphazardly against each others, the thrusts making it hard for Jongup.  
Moaning, Jongup tried to keep his mind in order but it just wasn’t happening. It was only worse when Yongguk dropped down and his mouth opened, tongue touching the purple tip of Jongup’s cock.  
Himchan slowed his thrusts to allow Yongguk to settle and return the favor of offering warmth. Jongup, hands busy keeping himself held upright, tossed his head up and moaned at the ceiling. He was swamped with the length pulsing into his backside, Yongguks release making the thrusts nice and easy, and that mouth sucking him in.  
He could feel his body getting closer and closer. Fighting it, he didn’t want it to end. Not in the least. He groaned and trembled, lost when Yongguk massaged his inner thighs, legs still spread wide, and tried to deep throat him.  
“Gah!” He bucked upward and Yongguk pulled off fast, just in timw to miss any in his mouth. He got some across his lips and chin, but managed to watch as most of Jongup’s cum messed along his own stomach and some of the bed.  
Himchan groaned, feeling the pulsing insides. He kept thrusting though, loving the feeling that was pulling him close to his finish as well.  
Jongup went limp, Yongguk helping hold him up by sliding legs under Jongup’s and helping him up enough for Himchan to keep thrusting.  
Jongup couldn’t help it, his limp form leaned back. He rested his head on a shoulder, feeling four hands on him as the body under him worked to his own finish.  
Groaning, he felt teeth snap into his shoulder and the body under him slow to a stop.  
Breathing hard, he felt the second male empty into him and it was a glorious feeling. If only because he had brought them both to orgasm.  
“There…” Yongguk cooed, gently lowering both spent males onto the bed. In a tangle of limbs, they lied there and he smirked, joining them. Himchan chucked softly, missing a shoulder and then turning to kiss Yongguk. “I figured you’d also want inside him this time.” The words where a whisper but Jonguo caught them.  
“This time?” He leaned up a bit and tow pairs of eyes looked at him. “You guys planned this?”  
“Kinda.” Yongguk snorted, nudging Jongup back down to lying. “But only because you haven’t been taking our other hints.”  
“Yeah. We felt we needed to corner you to finally get you to see what we wanted.”  
Jonguo stares at them, both looking like cats with milk, and slowly lied back down. He was too humming with pleasure for this.  
“Just… Tell me next time…”  
“You betcha.”


End file.
